Une cible à atteindre
by Valesse
Summary: Déterminée à devenir l'héro numéro 1 et à tracer un trait définitif sur son ancienne vie qui lui colle à la peau, une jeune fille tente de rentrer dans le très célèbre lycée de Yuei. Entre autres elle y rencontrera Bakugo, l'allégorie de la détermination et de la fierté et entre eux ça sera.. intensément explosif !
1. Prologue

**Salut ! Voilà ma toute première fanfiction ! Elle portera sur mon oc, notre pétard national et leur scolarité peu commune ! Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance car, malgré mes nombreuses relectures, il y aura surement des fautes. N'hésitez donc pas à me corriger si ça vous pique trop les yeux, je comprend tout à fait !**

**De plus je ne suis pas contre les critiques constructives, si elle peuvent m'aider et/ou m'éclairer sur ma manière d'écrire et de m'améliorer !**

**Petit disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de MHA ne m'appartienne pas. Seul mon Oc et personnes que j'inventerais sont mien. **

** Je crois avoir tous dis... Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ! **

Prologue

La lumière. Outre que celle de notre astre solaire, je suis convaincue qu'il y a une part de clarté en chacun. Que d'une simple présence, on peut illuminé, sentir la chaleur parcourir notre corps et se sentir accepter. Pour le commun des mortelles c'est quelque chose de doux et qui éclaire leurs vie. Ils naissent dans la lumière de l'amour de leur parents, de leur famille puis de leurs amis. Ils font partie d'un même groupe, d'un même mouvement. Pour eux c'est quelque chose d'acquit. Mais nous ne naissons pas égaux. Et surtout pas dans une société avec des alters.

Moi, comme tant d'autre, je ne suis pas née dans les normes de la société. J'aimerais que cela fasse de moi quelqu'un de hors normes mais il n'en n'ai rien. Certain l'accepte. Ils acceptent d'être des personnes bizarres ou effrayantes et ils deviennent des vilains. D'autres plus modéré deviennent des vigilantes, ils se contentent de vivre leur petite vie, bien à l'ombre des regards inquisiteur des personnes lambda. Et puis il y a leurs enfants, perdu entre ce qu'ils doivent faire et ce qu'ils veulent vraiment.

Mais que l'on soit vilain ou vigilante, quelque part on cherche tous a s'approcher de la lumière. A défaut d'être celle de la société et des personnes qui nous chérissent, ce sont celle des projecteurs. Et bien sûr je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Mais je pense avoir trouver une autre voie pour moi.

Moi, Momiji Matsushime, fille de l'ombre. Je me tirerais moi-même vers la plus éblouissante des lumières. Là où personne ne pourra me faire plonger dans les abysses de la société, où l'on devra me reconnaître et m'accepter.

Je serais la héroïne numéro 1 !


	2. Chapitre 1: L'examen d'entré

CHAPITRE 1 : L'examen d'entrée ou ma propre définition de la discrétion.

Ça y est, le jours des examens d'entré à UA est enfin arrivé ! Enfin, techniquement le soleil n'est pas encore levé mais ma vielle amie l'insomnie m'a réveillée à 3h30. Pff j'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever, il faut que je sois au top de ma forme mais je ne suis pas naïve au point de penser que je vais me rendormir… ça m'énerve vraiment parce que si je rate cet examen, toute cette année de guerre engagé avec mes pères n'aura servi à rien !

Des mois que je négocie le cursus héroïque avec mes parents. Combien de fois je me suis prise la tête avec eux sur la vie certes dangereuse mais trépidante que j'aurais ? Sur mon but à atteindre ? Sans parler des vies que je sauverais ? Concrètement on est tous les trois passés par toute les émotions. Pour mes pères, ça ressemblait presque aux étapes du deuil… le déni, la colère, le marchandage, la tristesse, puis l'acceptation. Bon ils n'ont pas fait une dépression non plus mais j'avoue que c'était intense ! Je ne leurs est jamais autant mener la vie dur que cette année-là.

Chujiro et Kazunori Matsushime ne sont pas de mauvais parents, ils sont la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Après tous ils m'ont adopté, chéri et éduqué sans prendre en compte que mes parents biologique était des vilains. Et je ferai tout pour eux. Ils sont juste un brin trop protecteur.

Je décide finalement de me lever. Quitte à être réveillée autant optimiser mon temps et réviser un peu !

Chujiro est prof de K1, un mélange de kick boxing, de kung-fu, de karaté et de taekwondo. Et à l'image de ce sport violent, il fait rarement les choses dans la dentelle à une exception près. Sur le ring. S'il y a bien un truc qu'il m'a appris, outre que de cassé des dents à tous va, c'est qu'il faut « avoir le sang chaud mais toujours garder la tête froide ». Et c'est ce qu'il applique sur le ring et qu'il le rend en partie si cool à mes yeux. Ça serait juste bien qu'il arrête de se transformer en guimauve à chaque fois que je réussi quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que de réussir une omelette. Surtout que je la rate à chaque fois.

Kazunori est infirmier dans un bloc opératoire. Moins bipolaire que sont maris, il est plus doux et compréhensif mais plus stricte aussi. Sous ses airs d'ange innocent se cache une âme forte et déterminé -démoniaque si l'on demande à son mari-. Il est capable de géré toute les pressions inimaginables. C'est lui qui fait tourner la maison correctement et qui nous soignes quand les entraînements sont trop violents . Il a un alter de soins surpuissant, il est capable de régénérer entièrement les muscles, les os ou les organes tant qu'il en reste quelque chose et que le cœur bat encore. Bah oui, il ne peut pas reconstituer quelque chose à partir de rien. Si t'as plus de doigt, tant pis pour toi ! Malheureusement l'utilisation son alter draine énormément sont énergie et il tombe régulièrement malade s'il en abuse.

Je déjeune tranquillement et une demi-heure plus tard je retourne dans ma chambre en emportant ma tasse de café. Je ne sais pas trop quoi réviser au juste. Je suppose que l'examen écrit va être sûr de la culture général, des maths et de la logique. J'ai jamais eu vraiment besoin de travailler, j'ai toujours réussi à me maintenir dans la moyenne sans avoir à fournir aucun effort. Mais là l'enjeux est tout autre. L'examen pratique m'inquiète un peu plus, pas que je ne me sente pas capable de le passer… mais si un des profs reconnaissait mon alter ? Est-ce possible qu'il puissent voir en moi une future vilaine, une mauvaise graine ou que par définition je ne suis pas faite pour être une héroïne ? Est-ce que ça peut être un motif de refus ? Je sens le stress et la colère monter d'un cran en moi. J'en ai marre d'avoir peur, cette alter n'est-il pas le mien aussi ? J'essaye de m'en convaincre mais je sais bien ce qu'il en ait, les gens, les médias et la société elle-même ont tendance à juger une personnes à son alter. Donc tous ce que j'ai à faire, c'est dans un premier temps être la plus discrète possible avec mon alter. Ce qui s'annonce compliqué puisqu'il est du genre… voyant ?

Je rumine un moment et tente de retenir des formules mathématique jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à ma porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre sur Kazunori, il a les traits du visage tirés et des poches sous les yeux. Je jettes un regard à mon téléphone, il est 5h30. Putain ça fait déjà 2 heures que je suis debout et j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand-chose !

**« Chichi* ? Je suis désolé, c'est moi qui t'es réveillé ?** Je me lève et me blottit dans ses bras en signe d'excuse et il me rendit mon étreinte avec douceur.

**Ne sois pas désolé, ton père et moi n'avons pas très bien dormis cette nuit. Tu as déjà déjeuner ? Et tu es debout depuis quelle heure ?** me répondit-il en me lançant un regard suspicieux, me tenant plus fermement cette fois dans ses bras.

**Tu sais Chichi, je ne pense qu'il soit sain de vivre dans le passé.** Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire tout en me dégageant tous doucement de ses bras.

**Momijiiii…** il me fixa de ses yeux noisette un court instant avant de soupirer et de se masser les tempes. **Il est trop tôt pour tes conneries. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien pour tes insomnies mais.. **

**Si tu le sais pourquoi faut-il que tu me le reproche constamment ? **

**Laisse-moi finir… je ne te reproche pas d'avoir des insomnies, mais de ne pas prendre tes médicaments, tu sais que ça t'aide..**

**Oula arrête toi là, on a déjà parlé et si c'est pour être groggy la quasi-totalité de la journée et avoir des terreurs nocturne, c'est non. Et plus tôt deux fois qu'une ! Je sais que je suis plus en forme ainsi. »**

Sur ce, je me dirigea vers mon armoire. Je pris une tenue de sport composé d'un legging simple noir, d'une brassière de sport noir et d'un t-shirt kaki ample. Je sais que j'en ai l'air mais je ne suis pas en colère. Cette discussion on l'a quotidiennement et je sais qu'il ne fait que s'inquiéter pour moi.

**« Ça te tente un petit footing ? Avec Otousan* ?** lui sourit-je,

**Pourquoi pas, ça nous réveilleras un peu ! Mais ne force pas trop hein ? **me répondit-il après un moment,

**T'inquiète pas, j'irais tellement doucement que tu auras le temps de voir pousser les fleurs ! »**

Putain ya personne… La honte quoi ! Quelle idée de venir une heure en avance ? Ah oui. Je m'emmerdais trop à la maison, c'est vrai que c'est mieux de s'emmerder ici ! Putain… Bon au moins je peux observer les lieux et réfléchir aux possibilités que m'offre mon alter.

En soi mon alter pourrait se résumer à : copier, enregistrer et absorber. J'ai en moi une nuée de papillons, plus ou moins indépendant et casse-couille, qui peuvent être divisés en plusieurs types :

Les Engen*, qui sont les premiers papillons à avoir enregistré une information. (Par exemple la morphine). Ils en sont les détenteurs et c'est eux qu'il faut que je détruise quand je n'en veut plus. Je ne les sors jamais de moi en combat pour cette raison, ils sont résistants mais ont leur limite.

Les Fukusha*, qui sont la copie parfaite que génère les Engen, ils peuvent de démultiplier très rapidement.

Les Hakushi* sont les papillons « vierge », qui n'ont pas encore de spécialité, ce sont des Engen à en devenir. Très curieux, ils enregistrent tous ce qu'ils trouvent. Ils mettent plus ou moins de temps selon ce qu'il veulent copier.

Les Sensaa*, surement mes préférés en bonne insomniaque que je suis. Ce sont des petits œufs qui peuvent entrer dans un être vivant quand j'ai un contact physique avec. Ils vont ensuite capter l'énergie de la personne, plus celle-ci fera des efforts, plus la métamorphose ira vite. Une fois devenu papillon il continuera à absorber l'énergie jusqu'à ce que je le rappel à moi. Ils ont pour avantage de ne plus drainer mon énergie quand ils sont installé.

Alors dit comme ça, mon alter a l'air génial mais en plus d'être énergivore, il me demande énormément de concentration au quotidien. Faut savoir qu'ils sont très sensible à mes émotions et réclame à sortir à la moindre contrariété. Et je suis souvent contrariée. Donc entre les Engen, les Fukusha qui veulent se battre et les Sensaa qui pénètre dans tous se que je touche… je ne peux jamais me relâcher !

En combat c'est pareil. Je ne peux pas utilisé plus de deux Engen à la foi, par contre je peux utilisé et démultiplier leurs Fukusha presque autant de foi que je veux.

Je pousse un soupir en me rendant compte que j'ai beau les avoir observés et catégorisés, je ne connais pas très bien mon alter. Otousan, en bon prof de K1 qu'il est, à toujours mis un accent sur mon entrainement physique. Et ce de puis mes 6 ans. En sois c'est pas bête, l'utilisation des alters dans la rue est interdite mais avec un bon entrainement physique je n'en ai pas a m'en soucier en cas d'ennuis.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque j'aperçoit du mouvement du coin de l'œil. Je suis étonnée de voir qu'il y a pas mal de monde, mais les portes ne sont pas encore ouverte. Il est 8h25, ils ne devraient plus tardé. Les épreuves ne commence qu'à 9h mais on était tenu de venir plus tôt pour la présentation des épreuves et tous le baratin habituel.

Bien installer dans l'amphi, j'observe les personnes autour de moi et remarque que la personne à ma gauche porte le même uniforme que moi et sa tête me dit quelque chose mais j'arrive pas moyen de savoir d'où. Peut-être de ma classe ? J'ai du mal à mémoriser les personnes qui m'entoure, je fais pas attention et avec mes insomnies je dors très souvent en cours.

Present Mic arrive sur la ''scène'' et commence à présenter l'épreuves tout en se prenant de magistral vent de temps à autre. Sur le papier, l'épreuve en soi n'est pas très compliqué mais ça m'emmerde que nos ennemies soit robotique, mes Sensaa ne me servirons à rien d'autant plus que je n'est pas le droit de les utilisés sur les autres. Pas d'acte « anti-héroïque » a t'il dit.

Le mec derrière moi n'arrête pas de marmonner. J'allais me retourner pour discrètement lui dire d'arrêter mais fut couper lorsqu'un autre gars plus loin prendre la parole. Il pose certes une bonne question, mais sa dégaine de bourge prétentieux, l'insulte à peine camouflé au lycée et surtout qu'il ose embarrasser comme ça le garçon derrière moi devant tout le monde m'achève de me décider à me lever pour lui dire le fond de ma pensé.

**« Eh mais tu te prend pour qui au juste ?! T'es qui pour rabaisser quelqu'un que tu connais pas comme ça ? J'vais te le dire moi. T'es qu'un gosse de riche de merde qui se croit au-dessus des autres. Alors que tu es une merde parmi tant d'autre ! Puis franchement à la distance que tu es, si tu arrives à l'entendre c'est que tu ne devais pas être très concentrer ! Alors tu vas remballer ton regard noir qui fait peur à personne et FERMER TA GRANDE…** je ne pus jamais finir ma phrase parce que la personne à ma gauche me tira violemment sur ma chaise et posa une main sur ma bouche.

**Mais calme toi bon dieu, tu vas te faire virer de l'examen ! »**

Bon j'ai peut-être un peu abusé mais quand je regarde la sale merde à lunette, je me dit que ça ne lui a pas fait de mal. Il a garder une mine choqué pendant un moment puis c'est ressaisit, a repris son air sérieux et c'est rassit, sous les « calmez-vous, calmez-vous » de Present Mic. J'observa rapidement l'énergumène qui me regardais comme si j'étais la personne la plus débile de la terre.

« **Putain mais t'es qui ?** lui dis-je en chuchotant.

Je savais qu'il avait eu raison mais hors de question de l'admettre et après observation, je l'ai reconnue. On est dans la même classe mais on a jamais sympathisé ou quoi.

**T'es sérieuse, on est dans la même classe et tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? **me sort-il blasé.

**Pff je fais pas gaffe au détail.** Lui répondis-je. Moi méprisante ?

J'attend un cours instant puis lui dis.

**Merci. »**

Il me regarda un instant stupéfait mais ne répondit rien.

C'est là que les choses sérieuse commence. Je me fis cette réflexion peu de temps après avoir pénétré dans le terrain numéro 4. Tous le monde, moi comprise courront comme des détractés à la recherche des précieux robots. Je ne mis pas longtemps à me rendre compte qu'ils étaient pas très résistant, il suffisait que j'invoque des Fukusha de diamant qui immobilisait leurs jambes et de les achever à coup de barre en métal au corps à corps.

Je les enchaîne pendant un moment avant de bifurquer dans une ruelle où je cru entendre un robot. Je l'aperçu finalement, c'est un trois point ! Je ralentis et réfléchis, sans être très dangereux, ils sont moins prévisible que les autres. Il ne m'a pas encore aperçut et semble chercher quelque chose sous les débris. Je me rapproche par derrière mais il me remarque et donne un coup horizontale que je réussi à esquiver de justesse. Je me jette alors à ses pieds et démultiplie à toute vitesse des Fukusha diamant. Il essaye de se débattre mais c'est peine perdu, mes papillons sont déjà en train de rentré dans son système et de durcir sont corp entier. A travers la parois indestructible j'entendis une détonation qui signa la fin du robot et les point dans ma poche. Rappelant mes papillons, je commence à m'éloigner quand j'aperçoit un corps près des débris que le robot fouillait. C'est une fille qui semble en état de choc, elle est recroquevillée sur elle les mains sur ses oreilles. Je regarda ma montre, tiraillé entre mon envie de l'aider et celui de gagner plus de points. Surtout que j'ai pas compter à combien j'en suis ! Il reste un peu plus de trois minutes, merde c'est trop court ! Soudain je fus couper par un tremblement de terre suivi d'un bruit fracassant. J'aperçus derrière le bâtiment un robot absolument gigantesque, c'est le robot a zéro dont nous a parler Present Mic ? J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne vaut aucun point !

En sentant le mouvement de panique dans l'aire, je pris les mains de la fille qui n'avait pas bouger et semblait totalement dépassée, la releva d'un coup avant de lui dire :

**« Si tu ne te sent plus de combattre c'est pas grave, mais il va falloir que tu cours !**

Elle me fixa, les larmes aux yeux, puis bredouilla.

**Ppp-pas grave ? Mais…**

**Je t'ais dit de courir putain ou tu risques de te faire ensevelir sous les décombres ! »** hurlais-je en la poussant.

Je rejoins l'allée principal où se trouve le robot. Il est tellement énorme, comment pourrais-je le laisser passer ? Il est clairement en train de se déchainer et des gravas tombe de partout. Tous le monde fuit et j'hésite à faire de même lorsqu'une idée me traversa la tête.. et s'il restait des personnes de l'autre côté ? Ou sous les gravats ? Ou des personnes paralysé comme la nana que j'ai croisé ?

Avant même d'être réellement décidé, je sentis mon sang bouillir d'adrénaline et mes jambes courir vers mon adversaire. Je m'arma alors de mes fukusha diamant et tenta d'immobiliser le bas de son corps mais il bouge tellement que mes papillons n'arrivent pas à s'accrocher les uns avec les autres et avec la fatigue, pas facile dans créer en quantité suffisante.

_Putain Momiji réfléchit ! _

Yes ! J'ai une idée, elle est risquée mais j'ai plus le choix, s'il y a vraiment des personnes en danger faut que je les aides non ? N'est-ce pas la base quand on veut devenir héro ? Je fais disparaître mes papillons pour économiser de l'énergie et me dirige le plus vite possible dans un immeuble afin d'atteindre le toit. Une fois en haut, j'appelle à moi des fukusha pebax qui forme une sorte d'énorme trampoline en s'accrochant au bâtiment dos au robot.

Puis je sauta.

J'eu une pensé pour mes pères. Si je me plante, Chichi aura beaucoup de travail ce soir… ou aucun, au choix. Je m'élance donc dans les aires et j'atterris durement sur son épaule.

_Bordel ça fait mal_. _Et qu'est-ce que c'est haut !_

J'ai les poumons en feu et une migraine qui pointe le bout de son nez. Je sens les Engen poussé contre ma peau, il faut absolument que j'arrive à les canaliser. Mais j'ai plus le temps d'y pensé, le Goliath tourne la tête vers moi, merde il m'a détecter ! Bon, pour la discrétion on repassera mais je dois tous donner !

Je tendis les mains et libéra tous les fukusha de feu que je pouvais. Les flammes, puissantes et dévastatrices englobèrent sa tête et firent fondre ses circuits. Je me sens tellement... puissante ! C'est grisant comme sensation !

Un moment je le sentis vaciller vers la droite, il va s'écrouler ? Merde mais je suis dessus moi ! Alors, dans un dernier élans, je puisa toute l'énergie dont j'étais encore capable pour m'accrocher au robot et attendre le choc. Quand celui-ci tomba au sol je me cogna fortement la tête avant de dégringoler de l'engin et atterrir -m'écraser- par terre.

A demi consciente je cru entendre la sonnerie de le fin d'exercice mais j'ai d'autre problème. Mon corps entier me brûle et j'ai du mal à respirer. Mais le pire reste ma tête, c'est comme si on me la frappait avec une masse à répétition. Je sens les papillons s'agiter et pousser plus fort en moi, peut-être que certains sortent ? J'ouvre les yeux pour vérifier ma pensé mais ma vue est flou, mes oreilles bourdonnent et je n'entends plus rien autour de moi. J'en peut plus mais le sentiment qui me domine à se moment précis, c'est la peur. Une panique indéfinissable me transperce à l'idée de ce que mes papillons puissent faire sans mon consentement. Consciente que d'essayer de me relever ne servirais à rien, je tente de lutter... mais finis par refermer mes yeux. Avant de m'évanouir, j'eus l'impression que l'on déposais un doux baisé sur mon crâne.

**_La suite au chapitre 2 !_**

***Ce sont tous des termes japonnais.**

**Chichi ou otousan: papa/père**

**Engen: origine**

**Fukusha: copie**

**Hakushi: papier blanc ou feuille vierge**

**Sensaa: capteur**


	3. Chapitre 2: Les résultats

CHAPITRE 2 :

Allongée sur mon lit, j'attends les résultats du test. Cela faisait deux jours que je l'ai passée, alors autant dire que ma patience a atteint sa limite depuis longtemps ! L'examen tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé pour qu'à un moment je sois toute puissante, perchée sur le mastodonte en train de le réduire en bouillit, et que l'instant d'après je me sente si démunie ? Jamais mes papillons n'avait tenté aussi fort de sortir, peut-être est-ce lié aux conditions d'examen ? Ils se sont sentis en danger d'une quelconque manière ? Mais peuvent-ils ressentir ce genre de chose et être capable d'une tel analyse ? Ça me parait invraisemblable, après tout ils ne sont qu'un alter, une extension de moi-même et un outil… Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je me suis faite une sacré frayeur.

Une certaine Recovery Girl, infirmière du lycée en chef, m'avait soignée -à coup de bisous- et conseillée beaucoup de repos. M'expliquant que son alter lui permettait d'accélérer le processus de guérison, mais que cela me coutais en énergie. Rentrer chez moi avait été un véritable calvaire, le soleil se couchait déjà, témoin du temps que j'avais passé à l'infirmerie. L'alter de la vielle femme couplé à mon manque de sommeil m'avait achevé physiquement. Tellement que je fus obligé d'appeler Otousan à l'aide.

Tous deux se sont pas mal inquiété de prime abord, mais après une auscultation complète de Chichi et des explications de ma part, ils se calmèrent -un peu faut pas déconner- et me félicitèrent d'avance pour avoir donné la meilleur de moi-même. J'ai dormie comme un loir pendant près de douze heure après cela !

Je me relève pour m'observer un moment dans mon miroir. Ma peau mate parsemé de tâche de rousseur, mes cheveux chocolat noir aux boucles horri.. indiscipliné et mes cernes où trône mes yeux d'amande noir ne me renvoies que de la fatigue mais paradoxalement je me sent excité comme jamais.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre d'un coup et se fracasse contre le mur, me faisant sursauter. Et avant même de pouvoir crier sur Otousan, parce que ça ne pouvait être que lui, il me balança une enveloppe et me dis :

**« Tiens tes résultats ! »**

Puis il referma ma porte avec autant de délicatesse qu'il l'avait ouverte. Loin d'être déstabilisée par cette interruption, je me précipite sur l'enveloppe et m'assoit par terre le dos contre mon lit. Je prends ma vielle peluche à l'effigie d'Endevor dans mes bras, ferme les yeux et souffle un grand coup avant de l'ouvrir. Il y avait un papier et un boitier à hologramme. Je choisi de délaisser le premier pour poser le second à mes pieds. Le boitier clignote puis s'allume, je sers plus fort ma peluche fétiche contre moi.

**« HELLO YOUNG GIRL ! »**

_All Might ?! _

**« Et oui c'est bien moi ! All Might ! J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer les résultats de l'examen et d'enseigner cette année au lycée de UA ! Alors tu as réussi..**

Je me crispe d'anticipation.

… **L'examen écrit ! »**

La déception et le doute m'accable.

_Ça va pas de me faire de faux espoir comme ça ? _

**« Mais trêve d'attente, je te sent impatiente ma jeune Matsushime ! »** rigola-t-il

_Putain mais vous allez le craché le morceau ?!_

**« Lors du test physique, tu as accumulés 30 points ce qui est déjà un jolie score ! »**

_Ça me parait bien bas pourtant._ L'étaux froid de la peur me compresse le cœur.

**« Mais il faut savoir qu'une autre note vous a tous été attribué, la note de sauvetage ! Bien que discrète au premier abord, tu as su démontrer ton esprit héroïque au jury en accomplissant quelque chose que rare peuvent se vanter ! Tu as pris le temps de détruire le robot géant en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne t'apporterais rien ! C'est ça que l'on appelle l'esprit héroïque, le plus ultra ! C'est donné le meilleur de soi-même et plus ! Quand bien même la récompense ne serait pas au rendez-vous ! »**

Touchée, je ne suis plus qu'un bout de chair, pendu à ses lèvres.

**« Cet acte a permis de dégager le passage pour d'autre élèves ! Enfin, je te fais encore attendre ! Pour toute l'aide que tu as apportée avec le robot et pour cette jeune fille que tu as pris le temps de.. hum secouer un peu, la note de 40 t'a été attribuer ! Ce qui te fais un total de 70 point ! Si tu en doute encore, il est temps pour moi de te féliciter et de te souhaiter la bienvenue à UA, future héroïne ! Là où on va au-delà de nos limite ! PLUUUS ULTRAAA ! » **

Et le boitier s'éteignis. Quelque seconde s'écoule avant que l'information arrive à mon cerveau.

_Je.. JE SUIS PRISE ! Ô mon dieu, ô mon dieu ! J'ai bien vu mon nom à la 4__ème__ place ? _

Je bondis tel un ressort et sortie de ma chambre. Il faut absolument que j'annonce ça à mes pères ! Arrivée dans le salon je les retrouve debout l'un à côté de l'autre, un air sérieux sur le visage. Je me jette dans leurs bras trop heureuse pour prononcer un seul mot.

**« Alors, alors ?** s'empressa de me demander Chichi,

**-Dis-nous !** m'ordonna Otousan en me secouant légèrement l'épaule,

**-Je suis à la 4****ème**** place ! Je suis prise ! »** Leur dis-je sans pour autant lever la tête car les larmes me monte aux yeux.

Je sens leurs m'entourer tendrement avant qu'Otousan ne me soulève et me fasse tournoyer dans les aires.

**« Bien joué championne ! Ma petite fille chérie.. on est fière de toi !** me dit-il et je vis Chichi acquiescer,

**-Eeeh je suis plus une enfant ! **lui répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils,

**-Tu seras toujours une enfant à nos yeux ! Il est temps que tu t'y fasse ! **renchéri mon second père.

Avant que je ne réplique j'entendis le bruit d'un raclement de gorge provenant du coins de la pièce. Je me retourne alors pour voir un garçon au cheveux bicolore avec une grosse cicatrice sur le visage que je ne connais pas et ..Enjiro Todoroki ! Le sang me monta tellement vite dans les joues que je cru vacillé. Ce moment est déjà bien gênant mais il atteint son apogée quand je remarque que je tiens encore… ma peluche ! Je l'a balança aussi vite que possible hors de notre vu en espérant qu'il ne remarque pas ce qu'elle représentait.

_Tu espères beaucoup trop ma fille. _

**« Bon-bonjours Oji-sama* ! Et euh.. Salut toi ? »** bégayais-je

Faudrait que je fasse une thérapie pour arrêter d'être une gamine comme ça devant lui… Quand je le vois je mets toujours un temps avant de m'en remettre et mon égo en prend un coup à chaque fois. Mais comment puis-je faire autrement ? Devant moi se tient la personne qui m'a sauvé d'une vie de vilaine ! Certes il a arrêté mes parents biologie, mais honnêtement je me souviens à peine d'eux. Seul le jour où il est venue me chercher est réellement rester graver dans ma tête. Suivit du jours où il m'a amené à un couple d'amis à lui qui m'ont adopté… J'ai conscience de son mauvais caractère et de son obsession pour la place de numéro un mais… je lui doit tous. Et ce sentiment de reconnaissance m'étouffe presque à chaque fois qu'il vient à la maison. C'est plus fort que moi. Sa détermination et sa force m'illumine et je ne suis qu'un papillon fasse à lui ! Que c'est ironique ! Mais plutôt mourir que de lui en montrer trop, surtout que lui ne se préoccupe pas du tout de moi.

Il claque sa langue contre son palais d'agacement, ça fait longtemps qu'il a abandonné l'idée de me réprimander sur ce nom que je lui donne, sans qu'il n'y ait de lien de sang entre nous. Surtout que petite, mes pères l'appelaient « Tonton Enjiru ». Donc c'est de leurs fautes !

**« Bonsoir Momiji, j'ai cru comprendre de par votre démonstration de joie ridicule que tu as été prise à UA… Je pense donc qu'il est tant que tu rencontres mon fils, Shoto. »**

Il me désigna le garçon à côté de lui. Il n'a pas l'air super content d'être ici.. Polis, je m'incline quand même légèrement devant lui en disant :

**« Enchanté ! Je suis Momiji Matsushime ! **

**-Enchanté..** me répondit-il poli, en s'inclinant à son tour,

**-Comment ça ridicule ?! Tu sais ce qui est ridicule ? La manière dont tu t'entête avec ton gosse, regarde le.. **S'exclama Otousan, en chopant Endevor par le pan de sa veste.

**-Je te permet pas de critiqué mon éducation ! Surtout que ta fille n'est QUE 4****ème**** dans le classement de l'examen !** le coupa Oji-sama.

_Aïe, ça fait mal._

**-OYE, si vous voulez vous battre, faite le DEHORS ! »** cria Chichi

Ils partirent donc tous les trois dans le jardin, nous laissant plantés là. Ça ne semble pas perturber Shoto plus que ça. J'étais un peu gênée, pas qu'il m'intimide ou autre mais.. bah je ne le connais pas quoi ! Mes parents m'en ont déjà un peu parlé… je sais qu'il a deux alters le feu et la glace, je suis au courant de l'accident qu'il a eu avec sa mère petit et qu'il est perpétuellement en confrontation avec son père.. mais c'est tous. Le silence devient un peu trop pesant donc je décide de faire connaissance, après tous on sera bientôt camarade non ?

**« Eh donc.. tu veux toi aussi devenir un héros ? Comment tu t'en est sortis à l'examen ? **

Il se tourna vers moi, le visage toujours aussi stoïque.

**-J'ai pas eu à le passé, je suis rentré par recommandation.** Me répondit-il,

**-Ah oui d'accord.. de toute façon avec ton double alter, tu n'auras eu aucun problème à…** commençais-je

**-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je deviendrais le meilleur des héros sans l'alter de mon enfoiré de père. »** me coupa-t-il soudain.

Quelque chose m'agaça alors chez lui. Est-ce la manière dont il parle de mon héros ? Non.. Après tout Endevor est surement très différent dans la vie quotidienne, je me souviens que mes pères m'avaient dit un jour qu'il était très sévère avec lui. Non c'est cette histoire d'alter. Ou plutôt la prétention avec laquelle il affirme pouvoir être le numéro un en ne se donnant pas à fond. A quel point se sent-il supérieur ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre nous deux. Alors que je devais assumer mon pouvoir qui vient d'un vilain, lui refuse de se servir de celui d'un héros ? Je ne le comprend vraiment pas et ça m'énerve. J'entendis les adultes revenir de leur querelle mais tant pis, fallait que ça sorte.

**« Ouf pendant un instant j'ai eu peur que tu sois un obstacle à mon rêve ! Mais si tu refuses de te donner au maximum de t'es capacités tu ne sera un obstacle pour personne en fin de compte. **Le provoquais-je calmement,

Je le vis froncer les sourcils et son regard changea il fait.. peur. La tension dans la pièce grimpa en flèche, il s'approcha doucement de moi et je vis dans le coin de l'œil Otousan s'approcher aussi. Surement avec l'idée stupide de mettre un terme à notre discussion, mais j'ai pas finis. Alors avant que mon père et Shoto ne la ramène, je fie apparaitre entre mes doigts mon Engen de feu qui, en réponse à mon agacement, déploya ses magnifique flammes identique à celles d'Endevor. Mon tout premier Engen, celui que je maitrise sans doute le mieux et que je tiens du célèbre héro.

**« Aller, ne me regarde comme ça, je ne fais que te dire la vérité ! Et croit moi je sais à quel point elle peut faire mal ! C'est presque un service que je te rend… La chute sera moins dur pour toi.** Lui dis-je avec un air de défi,

**-Ne parle pas alors que tu ne sais rien. »** Ce contenta-t-il de me répondre.

J'aurais presque pus croire que mon petit discours ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid, si de sa main droite il ne sortait pas une légère fumé. Je suis agacé mais j'ai surtout envi de voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre. Après tout, son excès de confiance est peut-être justifié ?

**« Tu veux peut-être qu'on règle ça maintenant ? Ça a l'air de te démanger autant qu'à moi.** le défais-je alors

**-Momiji calme toi**..** ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.** commença Chichi

**-Mais je suis totalement calme ! **répondis-je outrée

**-C'est pas ce que me dit ton papillon chérie. » **

Effectivement, mon papillon avait créé des Fukusha qui tournent doucement autour de ma main. Je les ramenèrent à moi et souffla un coup.

_Garde la tête froide. Le sang chaud et la tête froide. _

Je m'étonne soudain du silence de Oji-sama, il n'est pas vraiment du genre à fermer sa gueule habituellement. Quand mes yeux croisa les siens, il semblait plutôt calme, enfin le calme à la Endevor quoi.

_Le calme avant la tempête, je ferais mieux de m'éclipser._

**« Bon je vais dans ma chambre ! Merci d'être passé Oji-sama ! **lui dis-je simplement.** Et je suis ravis d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance Todoroki, on se voit à la rentrée ! »**

Oji hocha la tête à mon attention, il y avait quelque chose en lui que je pige pas. Je viens d'ouvertement provoquer et insulter son fils et non seulement il ne réagit pas, mais il n'a même pas l'air en colère.. Bizarre. Je jette un dernier regard à Todoroki avant de partir, il me regardais déjà mais il détourne vite les yeux. Ils sont tous compliqué dans leur famille ou quoi ? Peu importe, rien ne pourra m'enlever la joie qui m'habite. Après tous je suis admise à UA !

_Cette année risque d'être intéressante !_


End file.
